Strange Creations
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: Darien and Andrew aren't exactly having any luck with finding any girlfriends so they turn to science to help them with their problem


Author's Notes: The idea for this fic was inspired by the movie/tv show Weird Science. I am just borrowing the idea and using it in my own twisted little way!!!!!  
- Sere-chan  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply as well as anything having to do with 'Weird Science'. 'Women' is by Def Leppard from their Hysteria album © 1987.  
  
  
Strange Creations  
by Sere-chan ( tuxiesrabbit@msn.com )  
  
  
Prologue - Part One  
  
  
Andrew quickly scanned the room for a suitable text suject. Looking through Elizabeth's verious barbie dolls. The dolls were barbie's boyfriend Ken or her various multi-cultural friends.  
  
'Don't you have a regular barbie that you didn't pull the head off of,' Andrew thought to himself.  
  
When Andrew finally found what he was looking for in his long search, a barbie that Elizabeth hadn't pulled that head off of yet. He grabbed up the doll and hid it under his shirt and left her room.  
  


* * *

  
"Are you sure this is going to work, Dare," asked the sandy blonde teenage boy.  
  
"Yes, Drew! There's no way it can fail," said Darien. "Do you have our test subject Andrew?"  
  
"Yes, Master," Andrew said in a mocking voice as he handed over barbie doll.  
  
Darien checked the test subject over before putting it in place.  
  
"Hey, Drew, don't you think the test subject is a little under developed," questioned Darien.  
  
"It was the only barbie doll of Elizabeth's that I could get my hands on. And that she didn't rip the head off," commented Andrew. "If you want I can go grab one of her Ken dolls if you'd like?"  
  
"No, Andrew. I guess we'll have to make do with Skipper," retorted Darien.  
  
After making the final checks Darien hit the enter button his computer.  
  


* * *

  
In the beginning God made the land  
Then He made the water and creatures, then He made man  
He was born with a passion, love and hate  
A restless spirit with a need for a mate  
But there was something that was missing, something lost  
So he came with the answer, here's what it cost  
One part love, one part wild  
One part lady, one part child  
  


* * *

  
When Darien and Andrew woke up the next morning they were greeted by the sights of a incredibly cute teenage blonde girl.  
  
"Oh, man it worked, it really worked," cheered both of the guys.  
  
"But on the down side my computer is totally fried," commented Darien.  
  
"Who cares about your computer, we have a female in our presence," Andrew commented.  
  
The girl looked over both guys, one had sandy blonde hair while his friend had ebony colored hair. She also noticed that they both wore glasses.  
  
"You know, Dare, I still can't believe that we made a woman," cheered Andrew excitedly.  
  
The girl standing before Andrew and Darien had a totally confused look upon her face as she watched the two guys before her.   
  
"Umm ... Dare, I think we forgot a few details," said Andrew.  
  
"And what would those be, Drew," asked Darien.  
  
"Like where is she going to stay, who's clothes is she going to wear and the most imporant one what the hell are we going to call her," exclaimed Andrew.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you could convince your parents to let her stay with you, which will also cover the clothing issue and maybe they could suggest a name," said Darien.  
  
And how am I supposed to explain it to my parents, 'Well, Mom and dad, Darien and I so deseparate for girlfriends that we decided to make our own. Except we really didn't think it would work and that she's really one of Elizabeth's barbie dolls that I stole out of her room for the sole purpose of this little experiment'," replied Andrew.  
  
"I think that explaination will work fine Andrew," commented Darien.  
  
"Then my parents will have me commited to an insane aslyum," exclaimed Andrew.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll come and visit you buddy," smiled Darien.  
  
"Do you have something that my 'friend' could borrow temporarily," asked Andrew. "If I'm going to going give my parents a heart attack, I might as well leave now."  
  


* * *

  
I give you  
Women, women, lots of pretty women  
Men, men, they can't live without them  
Women, women, lots of pretty women  
Men, men, they can't live without them  
  
  
To Be Continued ... 


End file.
